Retardasi Mental
by Haruka Lisa
Summary: Hinata tak kuat melihat teman kelasnya terus di-bully di depan matanya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu./Perbedaan bukan untuk memisahkan, tapi untuk menyatukan./


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternate Universe, Out of Character

.

.

.

 **Retardasi Mental**

Perbedaan bukan untuk memisahkan, tetapi untuk menyatukan

.

.

.

* * *

Musim semi adalah tanda dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Begitu pun denganku yang mengawali tahun ajaran ini di bangku SMP kelas 1.

Buku baru, seragam baru, suasana baru, dan tentu saja teman baru adalah hal yang paling kutunggu.

Masuk sekolah, mengikuti upacara penyambutan siswa baru, lalu diakhiri dengan proses belajar mengajar adalah kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Suasana kelas lebih ramai daripada di SD. Aku melihat murid laki-laki masuk bersamaan dengan guru pelajaran berikutnya. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Yang lebih anehnya lagi –dan membuatku sebal adalah tidak ada raut bersalah di wajahnya. Dia melengkungkan bibir sambil memandang kami.

"Anak-anak. Perkenalkan, dia adalah salah satu teman kalian yang baru masuk. Mungkin kalian belum mengenalnya, nama-"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Siswa yang berdiri di depan menyerukan namanya dengan lantang, membuat tawa seisi kelas pecah karena suaranya cempreng. Berbeda denganku yang hanya diam mengamati perilaku siswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Diam kalian semua!"

Dalam sekejap kelas sunyi seperti di kuburan.

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah siswa berkebutuhan khusus. Jangan heran kalau dia berperilaku _berbeda_ dengan kita. Aku harap kalian semua bisa akrab dengan Uzumaki-kun."

Benar juga. Sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya sekolah umum di Konoha yang menerima siswa berkebutuhan khusus atau disebut retardasi mental atau keterbelakangan mental. Seseorang yang memiliki IQ di bawah garis _normal_. Meskipun mereka disebut anak berkebutuhan khusus, tapi orang lain terutama masyarakat sering menyebut mereka autis, idiot, bahkan gila. Konotasi negatif lebih melekat pada masyarakat daripada konotasi positif.

Sensei mengantarkan Naruto ke kursinya, tepat di depanku. Setelah itu pelajaran kembali berjalan.

 **…**

Hal yang melekat pada perbedaan adalah _bully_. Satu orang berbeda dengan yang lain, maka dia akan dijauhkan, dicemooh, bahkan tak sedikit ada yang menggunakan kekerasan. Dan beginilah jadinya jika ada siswa _berbeda_ di kelas.

"Naruto, mulai saat ini kau akan kami sebut si Dungu."

"Dungu itu apa?"

"Dungu artinya anak terpintar di kelas, oh tidak … tapi di sekolah."

"Yey aku anak pintar. Aku anak pintar!"

"Hahahaha!"

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam, melihat ketiga laki-laki brengsek tidak tahu diuntung tertawa sambil memegang perut. Mereka bangga dengan ejekan sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena terlalu takut. Aku lemah.

Hari demi hari kejadian monoton itu terulang, setiap jam istirahat.

 **…**

 **Senin**

"Hei Dungu, kenapa rambutmu berwarna kuning? Apa kau ingin terlihat keren di depan wanita? Sini biar kuhitamkan rambutmu!"

Mereka mengambil penghapus papan tulis, lalu digosokkan ke rambut Naruto.

"Hahahaha!"

Aku hanya diam menunduk. Melihat mereka sama saja melakukan kejahatan.

 **…**

 **Selasa**

"Dungu sini! kau ingin terlihat keren?"

"Ya, aku ingin keren!"

"Sini biar kubuatkan tato di wajahmu."

Mereka melukis wajah Naruto menggunakan spidol yang berada di meja guru.

 **…**

 **Rabu**

"Kenapa dengan pipimu Dungu?"

"Hei, pipimu terlihat kotor."

"Sini biar kubersihkan pakai penghapus. Kau tahu 'kan fungsi penghapus?"

"Penghapus berguna untuk menghapus tulisan yang salah atau coretan."

"Itu baru anak Dungu, orang terpintar di sekolah."

"Hahaha!"

 **…**

 **Kamis**

"Hei Dungu, kau punya uang? Kalau punya pinjamkan pada kami. Kau harus baik pada seorang teman."

Cukup! Aku sudah muak dengan mereka. Aku tidak kuat melihat temanku terus di- _bully_ tepat di depan mataku. Aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian, berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati mereka dan mencengkram tangan yang hendak mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Kulihat mereka semua menatap tajam padaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli! Aku balik menatap tajam mereka.

"Jangan mem- _bully_ Naruto lagi! Kau orang yang tidak tahu bersyukur. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir rasanya jika menjadi dia?"

Mereka hanya diam membisu. Melepaskan cengkramanku, lalu pergi tanpa sepatah kata. Dalam hati aku bersyukur, semoga saja ke depannya mereka tidak akan mem- _bully_ Naruto lagi.

 **Tamat**

* * *

Dulu aku pernah memiliki teman kelas anak berkebutuhan khusus di SMP. Untungnya dia jarang di- _bully_.

[23. 07. 2017]

 **Haruka Lisa**


End file.
